The invention relates to a rail-mounted high-lift stacking vehicle comprising a travelling mechanism with at least two travelling mechanism bodies. Each body has at least one travelling roller each and an upper guide mechanism with a front and a rear guide arrangement. At least one lift mast is provided between the travelling mechanism and the guide mechanism, on which is supported a vertically displaceable lift carriage.
A vehicle of this type is known, for example, from European Patent 148 913.
Such vehicles are guided on rails in the aisles between storage shelves. So that a vehicle is in to an position to enter from one aisle the adjacent aisle, it is necessary that the rail distance be significantly greater than the wheel distance or the distance of the centers of rotation of the travelling mechanism. The width of the aisles, however, should be kept as small as possible so that as little storage space as possible is lost. The above stated prerequisite is achieved by insuring that the travelling mechanism and the guide mechanism of the vehicle are kept as short as possible. Moreover, in many cases the driving rails are positioned asymmetrically with respect to the shelf aisle distance. If this is done, however, it is not longer possible to place a rail arrangement in the center of the shelf aisle and thus no longer possible to install; a branching shunt which turns either to the right or the left.
In many cases vehicles suitable for relatively large loads cannot be used in the presence of narrow or closely adjacent storage aisles due to their long wheel distance.